trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ukulurotogoth Class Strike Cruiser
Description: The Ukulurotogoth is a class of experimental Strike Cruiser deployed by the Dovan Empire that were designed to warp behind enemy fleets and execute quick successive strikes on larger enemy vessels. Development: The origins of the Ukulurotogoth begin in early 3017 when the Dovan Naval Command (DNC) requested a refit of the rapidly aging Scimitar Mk 9. The Navy was having trouble docking the ship, as it's angled wings would often get in the way. The Navy had requested a version with foldable wings before, but no prototypes were completed. This time, they wanted one with collapsing wings instead of folding, which presented some new design problems. The wings of the Scimitar were not designed to be folded, and were quite literally welded onto the frame. As such, all the wires and pipes that went in between would have to be redesigned so that they could rotate and compress. In addition, the wings themselves were quite large, making it difficult to create a compacting design. Many vital systems were located in the wings, so they too would have to be re designed if the wing size were to change. Nonetheless, the Naval engineers set out to make it work. They soon proposed several new wing designs smaller than the original, that would retain the same base concept. The designs were rejected due to disagreements in the DNC and the plans were shelved. In 3018, the Navy began experimenting with different strategies and doctrines, and requested the ship design company Nasghod design a vessel to better suit them. They requested a warbird with flat swept wings that could quickly make attack runs on larger enemy vessels. Nasghod engineers began the design process, and realized that the wing design for the proposed Scimitar refits would work well for their purposes, and created a design which incorporated them called "Ukulurotogoth", after the famous Dovan bird of prey. The design was accepted by the navy, but when Emperor Miraak saw the design, he demanded that the wings be made much longer, in order to fit more shielding. The design was quickly modified to expand the wings, however the engineers failed to account for how the collapsing design would be able to move the now heavier weight of the wings. They were so confident that they began production immediately, and only when the DNC attempted to test them, did they realize that the folding mechanism couldn't handle the weight of the large wings, and would break down. Nasghod had already produced 18 Ukulurotogoths, and 7 more were nearly completed. Instead of scrapping the hulls, Nasghod decided to reinforce them with large steel beams which were made from parts destroyed Vaygr vessels, which caused Miraak to famously exclaim "We shall use Vaygr's edginess to sharpen the wings of the Ukulurotogoth to cut enemy vessels in half!" While the new design did not have the collapsing wings the DNC requested, it was accepted anyways and now serves in the Dovan Imperial Navy. Category:Ships